1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technique has been known in which various types of data are delivered between multiple apparatuses. For example, the following disclosure has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-3742). A display unit displays an icon, which represents data, so that the icon may be moved in accordance with a user's touch operation. At the same time, the display unit displays, around the icon, pieces of apparatus specification information representing apparatuses to which the data may be transmitted. When a user has moved, using a touch operation, the icon that is displayed by the display unit, a touch sensor unit detects the direction in which the user has moved the icon. An apparatus-specification-information detecting unit detects apparatus specification information displayed in the direction detected by the touch sensor unit. A data reception/transmission controller controls transmission of the data to the apparatus indicated by the apparatus specification information detected by the apparatus-specification-information detecting unit.
The following disclosure has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-135578). When an image management application is activated on the home screen, an image management screen is displayed on the display. On the image management screen, thumbnail icons corresponding to image data are displayed. When a user selects any thumbnail icon, share transmission icons (SH) are displayed based on data about addresses for which share transmission is enabled. In this state, the user flicks the selected thumbnail icon toward a share transmission icon, the image data corresponding to the thumbnail icon is transmitted based on the address data corresponding to the share transmission icon.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-3742 described above discloses a technique of detecting a peripheral in a short distance and transmitting data to the peripheral. In the disclosure, a peripheral has to be detected, failing to achieve an easy operation of transmitting content.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-135578 described above, it is assumed that mail or the like is used as a transmission mechanism. For example, in transmission of displayed content to a different apparatus, a user may feel the usability is not good.
A data delivery mechanism of the related art has difficulty in that a user does not easily recognize whether or not content has been transmitted on the transmission side.